Apenas Amigos
by Leticia Kuchiki
Summary: Ela havia se mudado, deixando suas lembranças para trás, mas agora ela volta nas férias apenas para reencontrar seu grande amigo.


**P.S:** Bleach não me pertence!

**--**

**Capítulo I - A Chuva Voltou  
**  
O dia permanecia indiferente comparado ao ano que se passou, exceto pelas freqüentes chuvas e as nuvens negras que se formavam fora da sala de aula. O garoto de cabelo laranja estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e permanecia pensativo enquanto olhava lá fora pela janela. Ela não dava notícias fazia duas semanas.  
A menina com quem ele estava tão preocupado não era uma menina qualquer, era uma menina que tinha feito a chuva dentro dele parar e trazido de volta a felicidade para a vida dele. Ela o deixava mais tranqüilo enquanto ela estava perto, ela o fazia sentir bem. A menina que ele tanto se preocupava era sua melhor amiga, sua irmã nanica, Kuchiki Rukia. Esse nome tinha tirado o sono dele nas noites das duas ultimas semanas. Ela tinha se mudado a um ano atrás para a capital do país por causa dos negócios de seu irmão sem deixar claro se voltaria um dia. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que ela deu a notícia...  
**  
Flashback:**  
- Vou me mudar semana que vem. – disse ela no caminho de volta para a casa que ela e Ichigo fazia todos os dias.  
- Baka! Não acredito nisso. – disse ele pomposo andando ao lado dela.  
- É verdade. Não mentiria uma coisa dessa para você. – disse ela parando e olhando para ele séria. Não sabia como daria a resposta, mas a qualquer instante teria que dar a má notícia que guardava a um mês.  
Ichigo ficou paralisado olhando para a menina. Certamente se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira ela começaria rir e ficaria falando o quão idiota ele tinha sido, mas não dessa vez. Ela permaneceu séria, encarando-o. Ele piscou várias vezes sem entender o que ela tinha dito, pensava que ainda fosse brincadeira.  
- Terra chamando Ichigo! – disse a menina acenando em frente ao rosto dele. – Tá ai moranguinho?  
- Moranguinho? – perguntou ele lançando um olhar mortal para a menina se recuou. – Então vai mudar mesmo? – perguntou ele olhando sério para ela.- Aham, vou sim. Meu irmão tem negócios lá, mas talvez a gente fique pouco tempo para lá... – disse ela voltando a caminhar para a sua casa.  
- Entendo... – concordou ele acompanhando a menina com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. Estava preocupado, não tinha tanta certeza se voltaria a ver a menina em breve. Não queria ser pessimista e ainda havia uma semana, talvez as coisas pudessem mudar. – Tem horário para chegar hoje? É sexta feira! – disse ele contente.  
- Acho que nii-sama não vai se importar se eu chegar um pouco mais tarde, por quê? – perguntou ela encarando ele.  
- Vamos andar por ai. Se quiser podemos ficar bêbados, que tal? – perguntou ele brincando, arrancando risinhos da menina.  
- Baka! Continua sendo besta como sempre moranguinho. – disse ela fazendo biquinho.  
- Moranguinho não! – disse ele com cara de impaciente. – Agora você vai ver! – ameaçou ele pegando a pequena em seu colo e correndo com ela até o lugar deles, o lugar onde tudo começou...  
**Fim do Flashback.**

- Kurosaki Ichigo, poderia ler essa frase para mim? – perguntou o professor de literatura desviando os pensamentos de Ichigo.  
- Claro. – disse ele se levantando, segurando o livro. – "Apesar da distância estaremos sempre juntos pois somos uma única flor". – terminou ele sentando-se logo em seguida.  
Merda, pensou ele ao se sentar. Como ela estava? O que tinha acontecido? Ele voltou a olhar para a janela e avistou pingos finos caindo do lado de fora, parecia que era o início de uma grande tempestade. Ele olhou para o outro lado e viu uma carteira que estava desocupada a um ano. Desde que ela se foi, ninguém ocupou o lugar dela.  
Era o último dia de aula e quando o sinal tocou houve uma grande choradeira e despedida de amigos que iam se mudar. Ichigo arrumou seu material e sem se despedir de ninguém saiu da sala de aula. Ele não gostava de despedidas.

Flashback:  
Tinha sido o último dia de escola e talvez o último dia deles juntos. Eles estavam voltando da escola e ambos permaneciam calados, não sabiam ao certo o que dizer um para o outro. Ao passar em frente ao rio, ele puxou a mão da garota levando ela até a margem. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu-o. Ichigo jogou sua bolsa e deitou-se na grama verde e fofa para admirar o por do sol. Esperava que ela falasse alguma coisa já que ela estava com um nó na garganta. Ela deixou seu material no chão e deitou-se na grama apoiando a cabeça no tórax do garoto e ficou admirando o por do sol junto com ele. Eles não sabiam o que dizer, nada naquele momento descrevia a sensação de perda que ambos sentiam.  
- Então é um... Adeus? – perguntou ele com a voz rouca, engolindo seco.  
- Baka! É apenas um até logo. – disse ela dando um tapa na cabeça alaranjado dele. Ele sorriu, mesmo com a duvida dentro dele e segurou a mão da garota.  
Ela ficou vermelha com o toque do garoto, sempre quando estavam pertos ou se tocavam ela ficava com aquela sensação esquisita. Ela apertou a mão do garoto e deu um sorriso para ele e logo após ambos voltaram a observar o por do sol quietos, aproveitando cada segundo com medo desse tempo nunca mais voltar.  
**Fim do Flashback**.

A chuva tinha engrossado, fazendo Ichigo chegar em casa todo encharcado. Ele retirou os sapatos e ao perceber o silencio dentro de casa concluiu que estava sozinho. Foi até a mesa onde havia um bilhete:  
"Eu e suas irmãs saímos, pegue o dinheiro em cima da mesa e saia para comer algo. Espero que goste da surpresa."  
Surpresa? Velho baka. Devia estar planejando algo idiota para ele ou talvez treinando para dar belos chutes nele de manhã. Ele amassou o papel e rastejando subiu as escadas para tomar um banho frio e demorado.

Ao terminar de subir as escadas, ouviu um barulho estranho dentro de seu quarto. Se a casa estava sozinha, só podia ser um ladrão. Ele mesmo tremendo da cabeça aos pés, pegou um vaso que estava em cima do aparador e entrou no quarto. Quando ele viu quem era ficou paralisado, com as mãos erguidas segurando o vaso.  
- V-Você?

**Fim do Capítulo I**


End file.
